The present invention relates to a vehicle cab noise suppression system.
Many off-road vehicles have cabs which enclose a certain volume, and the enclosed volume will have an acoustic resonance which causes a “booming” noise. Such a noise is annoying to vehicle operators and can reduce operator productivity.
Resonators have been used with exhaust mufflers and combustion air intake systems which have a given sound frequency traveling through the muffler or intake tubes. When the noise reaches the resonator, the resonator reflects the noise back, preventing it from continuing down the system. This reduces exhaust noise and intake noise, and is used in mufflers and air intakes. In the construction field, large warehouses or buildings will have a slot in the cinder blocks of a wall and a volume behind the slot. This slot and volume acts as a resonator external to the volume where the noise is generated. This reduces the noise in the building. Heretofore, such techniques have not been applied to reduce noise in a vehicle cab.